Hayami Tsurumasa
Hayami Tsurumasa (速水鶴正) is a midfielder for Raimon and El Dorado Team 03. Appearance He has black eyes which do not contain sclera and wears white circular glasses over them. He has maroon hair, and he is very skinny. He wears forest-green headphones around his neck when he's wearing Raimon school uniform. In his game appearance, he wears his headphones with both his school uniform and his soccer uniform. Personality He used to be a midfielder with a pessimistic personality. He is pessimistic, which means that he perceives life negatively. Background Hayami is a second year at Raimon Jr. High and the fastest runner in the soccer club. Plot The Beginning In Episode 1, he was joining the tennis club along with Aoyama. Also, his mind forgotten about the soccer club and about Tenma. In Episode 3, he appeared alongside with the Raimon soccer team. They remembered their memories for soccer again but they didn't know who Tsurugi Kyousuke was. He agreed to help Tsurugi Yuuichi, Tenma and Fei Rune to bring back the soccer and stop the plans of El Dorado. In Episode 6, he replaced Kurumada in the match. After that, he got injured by the Protocol Omega 2.0's members. After the match, whole Raimon went back to their timeline. When they arrived, Hayami left the team like the others who hasn't a Keshin because they were brainwashed by Beta. France Era In Episode 18, as he came back with the rest of the team. He was shown to have catched one fish, while Hamano catched ten, and Kurama, Ichino and Aoyama didn't get a single one. Then, they were suddenly attacked, just like the rest of the other team members, and were challenged for a soccer battle, where Hayami was set as goalkeeper but luckily, they won somehow. Hayami was shown to be chosen to time travel also and went to the France era with the others who were chosen. Three Kingdom Era In Episode 22, he seems to know much about the Three Kingdoms era and admires Ryuu Gentoku. Unfortunately, he was not selected by Endou Daisuke to time travel. When he asked why he was leaving behind, Daisuke explained to him that he selected the players that actually would made a Mixi Max with Ryuu Gentoku or Shokatsu Koumei, not someone that only wanted to known his idol. He was shown to be depressed after that. Bakumatsu Era In Episode 26 when the others came back from their time travel to the Three Kingdom Era, he was excited and asked how it was there. He asked if Shinsuke Mixi Maxed with Ryuu Gentoku and Shinsuke replied that he did, what made Hayami more excited. He asked Kariya if he asked the autographs. but when Kariya replied that he didn't because he forgot, Hayami was disappointed about it. Hayami wasn't chosen to go to the Bakumatsu Era and stay behind with the others who weren't chosen. Jurassic Era In Episode 31, he was chosen along with some others to go to the Jurassic Era. When they were chased there by a Tyrano, Hayami was seen running away from the Tyrano on full speed. Ragnarok Tournament In Episode 39, he, along with the others who didn't go to the King Arthur Era, were transferred to the El Dorado headquarters. There, they heard about the true of the Second Stage Children and Raimon decided to team up with El Dorado to defeat the Second Stage Children in the Ragnarok Tournament. Hayami was chosen to be a member of El Dorado Team 03 and went training after that. In Episode 40, he was shocked that the El Dorado headquaters were destroyed and that with its ruins, the Ragnarok Stadium was made. After the opening of the tournament, Hayami was watching with his team the first match of the tournament, in which El Dorado Team 01 and Zan were playing against each other. He was shocked that the Zan's players played awful and that they injured Tsurugi. Hissatsu Game *'OF Zeroyon' *'OF Zigzag Spark' *'DF Shinkuuma' *'SK Speed Plus 20' Wii *'OF Zeroyon' *'OF Fuujin no Mai' *'DF Shinkuuma' Game Exclusive Teams Game *'Shinsei Raimon' Trivia *In manga, he didn't join the tennis club, but the one who joined the tennis club is Nishiki. Category:Midfielders Category:Raimon Category:Boys Category:Wind Characters Category:El Dorado Team 03